


Under an Orange Coloured Sky

by LazarusPitHotTub



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Future, from tumblr prompt, part of a series of little one shots, vm baby, what else to tag hmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusPitHotTub/pseuds/LazarusPitHotTub
Summary: Prompt: Tessa and Scott driving to the hospital like bats out of hell because her water broke quite suddenly and they're freaking out.





	Under an Orange Coloured Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr anon Prompt: Tessa and Scott driving to the hospital like bats out of hell because her water broke quite suddenly and they're freaking out.
> 
> “Like bats out of hell” That is an awesome term I’ll have to use it more.  
> I have taken some artistic liberties with this. I hope you like it!

Scott can still smell the new car smell as they hurtle down the highway. He can see the black cover of night shrinking around them and the little blinking lights of life in the distance. He can hear three very distinct sounds. One, the weather, rain splashing down around them, dribbles of water slinking back into the gutter, and the sleet flying across the car windows. Two, Kate on speaker-phone, carefully laying out instructions, she is the calmest here by far. And three, T’s cries from the passenger seat.  
“Scotty?” His mother joins the conversation on the other line.  
“Hi mom!” He turns a corner.  
“How far away are you?” Alma asks.  
“Not fucking close enough,” Tessa mutters under her breath, uncharacteristically. Scott squints around in the early morning light at the surrounding streets. The sidewalk is showered again with a glitter of rainwater under the sheen of the street lamps as Scott makes a sharp turn.  
“Three minutes,” he says, hesitating a glance in Tessa’s direction.  
“Tess, sweetheart,” Kate starts, “I promise, it’s gonna be okay.”  
“Shit!” Tessa yells, breathing harder, almost causing Scott to crash the car as he spins his whole body to face her from the drivers seat, alarmed. He takes one of his hands off of the steering wheel and she grabs it, instinctively. “Shit, shit, I forgot my bag!” Scott racks his brain until he is met with the relief of remembrance.  
“It’s okay kiddo, I put it in the back seat,” he reassures her, running his thumb over her knuckle as she holds his hand tighter. He does not get to complain about his circulation right now.

The tires screech as he pulls into the carpark outside the hospital. The sun still sits stubbornly below the landscape in the distance, tiny glints of orange teasing at the horizon. Sleep is heavy on his lids.  
“Bye Mom! Bye Kate! Got to go, we’re here!” Scott yells into his phone, shoving it into his back pocket. He pries Tessa’s hand off of his, reaches into the backseat to check for her suitcase and splashes through potholes to the passenger door.  
“T, I’m gonna pick you up, is that okay?” She nods. He gently glides his arms under her, pulls her into his arms and kicks the car door shut with his foot. Her brow is wet with sweat and her eyes are steel but soften as he looks down to check on her. Their clothes soak through in the rain as he runs them around the car and through the hospital doors. A middle aged woman with blonde curls greets them and Tessa is all brashness filled with sudden and quick apologies towards the woman by the time she’s confirmed and settled in a room.  
Scott leans in, quickly, “I’m just going to get your bag, you’re doing great, we’re all so proud.”

By the time he returns, Scott has the suitcase but has gotten himself drenched in the process. His hair flops into his face and his t-shirt is dripping.  
“Scott,” Tessa laughs, it seems that at least some of the medication has started to work, “anyone would look at us and think that you were the one whose waters broke.”

Their daughter is born through curses and cries only a few hours later under a warm orange coloured sky, not a drop of rain in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Pop by my tumblr and send me a short prompt https://lazaruspithottub.tumblr.com.


End file.
